Is That My Body?
by MetalMamemon
Summary: A story about a boy who a simple belt and get a new spin on life. Kabuto SI
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Is That My Body?**

* * *

I looked at people who were moving all of my family belonging out of my house. It's finally the time to move, my sibling already found someone who would buy our house. Heh, I can't believe they sell our house that easily when our mother made us promise to make this house as a safe haven for all six of her child when they are in trouble.

I decided to look around for a bit, after all they still moving the furniture out, I still got some time to reminisce. Entering the room in front of me that is my mother previous bedroom that is also my room or where I sleep at least. You see, she got many disease, like diabetes, high blood pressure, cholesterols and liver problem.

Because of that, I always sleep on the floor beside her in case she slipped in the night or her sickness comes out. I remember the bed she was used to lie on, there was nothing here anymore though. Everything is already moved out. I smiled bitterly, I officially moved here after she died and just in a few month this room is already empty. She must be proud.

I decided to go out and check another one of my previous bedroom. I sigh, this is where my father get hit by a stroke and die in the next day. I laugh. He is a man who becomes rich from the very bottom of the ladder, he told me that when he was little he walked around the street to sell sweet and food on the street before being a very successful businessman. He must be proud to see all of his hard work gone to waste.

I walked toward the only furniture left, the wardrobe. Nothing special about this of course. It is just a normal empty wardrobe. Though I just opened it just in case.

A flash of light greeted my my eyes, eh a briefcase? I never saw this kind of briefcase before. Out of curiosity I opened it.

What the- this is a genuine Kabuto Henshin belt toy! Who would have put it in here? This thing is freaking expensive, like I could cut my arm and not afford it expensive. It was never here before I'm sure. This wardrobe is used to store bed sheet after all and I frequently changed it.

I looked around for a bit, to make sure no one here. I take out the belt from the briefcase and put it around my waist. Huh, I actually did not expect it to fit. Well, I'm lucky then. I reached out my hand to take the Kabuto Zecter.

"Ouch, my hand!"

Holy shit it flies! It flies around me with a weird yellow powder like thing coming out of its behind. Somehow my eyes felt really happy.

-0-

I woke up with jolting into sitting position. Urggh, I clutched my head in pain. Like seriously it's really hurt. I shook my head trying to regain my bearing. I leaned on a nearby tree with one hand, I don't how the hellI ended in a forest. I hope I was in some kind prank show or something as I don't want to think about it if I really stranded in the middle of nowhere. I took a deep breath. Exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale. I continue to do that for about fifteen minutes until the headaches disappears. After calming down, I check if I still has my belonging which is just my green t-shirt and my blue jeans. Oh, and I still have the Kabuto belt around my waist.

Out of curiousity I try to do a henshin pose, a buzzing sound was heard.

Holy shit, the Kabuto zecter really come. It flies around me and then disappears. At least I won't be unprotected when the time come.

I walked around for a bit to check my location and made an amazing discovery: I was in the middle of nowhere. Just a I think that, a creepy and loud wolf howl pierce the silent of the forest.

A black beast jumped in front of me, it's features is that of a werewolf with a pitch black fur with a contracting with and red mask.

"Holy shit, is that a Beowolf!?" I unintentionally shouted.

"The Beowolf roar in response. Maybe this is my chance to shine.

"Ha!"

I raise my hand in a pose to catch the Kabuto Zecter as it appears near me. It flies around me but not into my hand. Uh, c'mon Kabuto Zecter I need to transform! I though as the Kabuto Zecter stop cycling me.

Eh? Why was I'm spinning upside? Oh, I feel like I'm going to throw up.

Eh, the headache stopped? I try to focused back my sight. Wait, why is there a headless body in front of that Beowolf? Why was it was wearing the same shirt as me?

"Is that my body?"

Hah, how delusional am I to think that a Zecter would accept m-

* * *

 **People die when they are decapitated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: You know I was going to stop at the first chapter, but at least I need to have a canon character interlude, it won't be a proper crossover otherwise.**

* * *

Dead is not an unusual occurrence for a huntsman life, after all everyday an obscure village outside the wall disappears and that is the reason he, Qrow Branwen could only sigh at the dead headless body before him. it must be some villager boy who ran away to go to the kingdom, it's not an uncommon occurrence after all.

He looked around for a bit, finding the severed head of the boy just a few meter away from the body, the boy doesn't look like much older than his nephews. The boy would probably be around Yang age. Qrow shook his head, he grabbed the severed head and thrown it to the headless body, he took a fire dust crystal from his pocket and thrown it into the corpse, igniting the fire and burning the body.

He then left to take care of his business, he still needed to warn the fall maiden about someone targeting her after all.

-0-

 _Two week later_

"No, please!"

Cinder fall relished on the fall maiden expression as the Grimm insect absorb the power of fall maiden out and into her. She smiled as the former fall maiden body turned lifeless and the power of the maiden surges through her.

"Let's go, we're done here." With that one last line, she left.

-0-

"Tch, I was too late." Qrow said as he cradled the lifeless body of the fall maiden.


End file.
